Nature's Course
by dulceInvierno
Summary: .:Sam/Rachel:. She does what she does best. She sings. And in between watching Finn and Quinn together, writing an original song and surviving regular High School, she falls in love, and this time, someone truly falls in love with her.


Sam/Rachel She does what she does best. She sings. And in between watching Finn and Quinn together, writing an original song and surviving regular High School, she falls in love, and this time, someone truly falls in love with her.

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me.

English is not my first language. Sorry for any mistake you could find, but I truly did my best. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

...

...

.

"Nature's course"

.

...

...

...

It's like nature's course.

And who ever said that nature made sense was obviously lacking of such sense.

Because honestly, a girl that told a guy that he was the father of her child, lying deliberately about it without a hint of remorse, can't be a good person. Period. No matter how many excuses she could say between the oxygen used in the course of two inhalations.

And it's nature's course that she would not only break this guy heart, but also will break the new guy's heart (the one who sang her, and asked her to marry him one day)and _again,_ try to do it _all over again_, because she is not sure of who she is, what she wants, and in the process, she carries with her other peoples hopes (and hearts)

So yes, Rachel Berry knows that Quinn Fabray is not a very good person. Period.

She lied about who the father of her daughter was. She lied to Finn, to Sam. Even to Mercedes, because, where is that beautiful 'friendship' they made, now that she was back to be a popular girl?

And well, Finn is a nice guy, but he's not naïve. He knows who Quinn Fabray is. He knows what she did, and still, he _wants_ to be with her.

So, is nature's course that they are together.

He still wants her.

And Quinn thinks (at least, now that Sam is no longer singing Justin Bieber songs) that she wants him too.

And if she cheats him (again)?

Rachel Berry decides that is not of her concern anymore.

Yes, she loved Finn with all her heart.

And yes, she is not perfect (except in a future-perfect-Broadway-star -way) but there's a point when self respect comes along and saves her of more humiliations.

She kissed once with Puck while Finn and she were together. She confessed it. She was honest about her mistake.

He lied to her about the virginity issue.

Quinn not _only_ kissed Puck, but also told Finn that he was the father of the child and tried to keep it a secret till it was not human possible anymore.

Still, he forgave Quinn so much _easier_ and now wanted to be with her.

But give Rachel a second chance? Is unthinkable, apparently.

She loved Finn with all her heart. And she made a mistake. But she didn't make that mistake again, and still, even when she tried (and dear lord, she _tried)_ she couldn't make him come back to her.

It's nature course, because he didn't love her anymore (and what tinny, fragile love that was then) and she had to face it.

And face it she did.

Face it, she's doing.

And now, it's nature's course that it does not longer hurt (that much, at least)

Because Rachel Berry has to love herself. And Rachel Berry deserves to love herself and to be loved in a good, healthy way.

So instead of crying till dehydration when she sees Finn and Quinn holding hands in the hallway, instead of achieving a marvelous plan to break them up, and instead of looking for a stupid comfort in the lips of a man that doesn't love her (or even give a damn about her) she sings…

She sings with hope, and signs for better things that will come.

Rachel Berry sings, and smiles to them, and honestly, wishes them all the luck in the world.

She loved him with all her heart. But it's time to move on.

So, she tries to write an original song and she, well, she does what she does best.

She sings.

...

...

* * *

...

So, what you think? I really hope you like it :)

Next chapter will come soon (with all the Sam/Rachel thing)

Thank you for you time :)

Sari


End file.
